lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Year 3 (iNinjago)
'Year 3 '''is the third year of ''LEGO Dimensions. The first wave released October 2017 and the last wave was released in September 2018. Franchises * Ben 10 * Ferris Bueller's Day Off * James Bond * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Labyrinth * LEGO Dimensions * Looney Tunes * Men in Black * Minecraft * Nexo Knights * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * Overwatch * Ready Player One * Sherlock * Spaceballs * Steven Universe * Stranger Things * The Angry Birds Movie * The Big Bang Theory * The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Unikitty! * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Features & Gameplay * New Race Tracks for Year 3 Expansion Packs and Polybags. * New Year 3 HUB known as The Arch which can be accessed by an Aerial Faith Plate located on The Shard, or in a portal in the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and Wii U versions of the game. All the Year 3 Adventure Worlds, the Race Track module, the Trophy Room, and the Customization Chamber are located there. * New Customization Chamber located on The Arch for Characters and Objects. The functionality is similar to the one from ''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 ''with some addition and tweaks to fit the game and can only be accessed through Custom Characters which are obtained in Custom Packs. Parts can be unlocked through characters in other Expansion Packs. * New Collection Vortex section in the Vorton Computer which allows you to view your entire collection of Expansion Packs. * New upgrading points and paths for all Year 1, Year 2, and Year 3 characters. (Similar to ''The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame ''but gain Vortech Tokens by leveling up character by defeating enemies instead of completing levels.) * New Year 2 Foundation Elements, Minikit, Minikit Events, Citizens in Peril, and Story Mode. * New gold LEGO structures which can be unlocked in Adventure Worlds upon collecting all of the Gold Bricks in the corresponding Adventure World. * More TBA Expansion Packs Ben 10 * Fun Pack (Ben Tennyson + Rust Bucket) Ferris Bueller's Day Off * Fun Pack (Ferris Bueller + Cruiser Car) James Bond * Level Pack (James Bond (Sean Connery) + Super Spy Car + Bond Motorcycle) Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Story Pack (Smolder Bravestone + McDonough's Plane + Jaguar Statue) Labyrinth * Fun Pack (Jareth + Ludo) LEGO Dimensions * Fun Pack (Lord Vortech + X-PO) * Custom Pack (Custom Character + Custom Vehicle + Custom Gadget) Looney Tunes * Team Pack (Bugs Bunny + Carrotmobile + Daffy Duck + Hunting Trap) * Fun Pack (Marvin the Martian + Martian Rocket) Men in Black * Level Pack (Agent J + MIB Monocycle + MIB Chaser) Minecraft * Level Pack (Steve + Minecart + Crafting Table) Nexo Knights * Team Pack (Clay + Rumble Blade, Lance + Mecha Horse) * Fun Pack (Axl + Tower Carrier) * Fun Pack (Aaron + Aero-Striker V2) * Fun Pack (Macy + Thunder Mace) OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * Team Pack (K.O. + Jethro, Enid + Hero Tonic) * Fun Pack (Radicles + Rad’s Van) Overwatch * Level Pack (Tracer + Slipstream + Payload) * Fun Pack (Genji + Shimada Dragon) * Fun Pack (D.Va + D.Va's Mech) * Fun Pack (Reinhardt + Reinhardt‘s Armor) * Fun Pack (McCree + Bomb Bomber) Ready Player One * Story Pack (Parzival + The Iron Giant, OASIS) Sherlock * Level Pack (Sherlock Holmes + London Taxi + Investigation Board) Spaceballs * Team Pack (Lone Starr + Eagle 5 + Darth Helmet + Spaceball One) Steven Universe * Level Pack (Steven Universe + Greg’s Van + Lion) * Team Pack (Pearl + Pearlbot + Amethyst + Injector) * Fun Pack (Garnet + Amycopter) * Fun Pack (Peridot + Peribot) Stranger Things * Fun Pack (Eleven + Demogorgon) The Angry Birds Movie * Team Pack (Red + Slingshot, Chuck + Piggy Air Force Plane) * Fun Pack (Bomb + Piggy Pirate Ship) The Big Bang Theory * Level Pack (Sheldon Cooper + Shelbot + M.O.N.T.E.) The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Story Pack (Koko, Lloyd + Green Ninja Mech Dragon, Monastary of Spinjitzu) * Fun Pack (Lord Garmadon + Garma Mecha Man) Unikitty! * Team Pack (Puppycorn + Puppycorn's Trike, Doctor Fox + Mega Kitty Robot) * Fun Pack (Hawkodile + Hawkodile's Motorcycle) Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * Fun Pack (Willy Wonka + Wonkamobile) Characters LEGO Dimensions The LEGO Ninjago Movie Nexo Knights Steven Universe The Angry Birds Movie Minecraft Overwatch Stranger Things Labyrinth Spaceballs Mega Man James Bond OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Ben 10 Ferris Bueller's Day Off The Big Bang Theory Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle Looney Tunes Men in Black Sherlock Unikitty! DC Comics Vehicles Gadgets Levels The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Garmadon Attacks * Ninja Destroyed * Through the Jungle * Volcano Escape * Temple of Fragile Foundations * A Journey's End Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle The Angry Birds Movie Minecraft Overwatch James Bond The Big Bang Theory Men in Black Sherlock Episodes Gateways The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Monastery of Spinjitzu Gateway Build Ready Player One * OASIS Gateway Build Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Jumanji Gateway Build Keystones The LEGO Ninjago Movie Ready Player One Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle Trivia * All characters from Stranger Things, Labyrinth, Spaceballs, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!, Ben 10, Jumanji: Welocme to the Jungle, Looney Tunes, Men in Black, and Sherlock are drawn by iNinjago. Miscellaneous * Franchises (iNinjago) * Waves (iNinjago) * Sets (iNinjago) * Playable Characters (iNinjago) * Vehicles and Gadgets (iNinjago) * Levels (iNinjago) * Adventure Worlds (iNinjago) * Story Mode (iNinjago) * Custom Abilities (iNinjago) * Secret Areas (iNinjago) * Foundation Elements (iNinjago) * Keystones (Ninjago) * Home Menu Animations (iNinjago) * Dance Animations (iNinjago) * Health Bar (iNinjago) * Toy Tag (iNinjago) * Citizen in Peril (iNinjago) * Skins (iNinjago) * Showcase Themes (iNinjago) * Minikit (iNinjago) * Minikit Event (iNinjago) * LEGO Gateway Menu (iNinjago) * Achievements (iNinjago) * Companies (iNinjago) * Voice Actors (iNinjago) * Archive Audio (iNinjago) * Quests (iNinjago) * Renovations (iNinjago) * Music (iNinjago) Category:Years Category:Customs by iNinjago Category:LEGO Dimensions (Franchise) Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:Minecraft Category:Overwatch Category:Stranger Things Category:Labyrinth Category:Spaceballs Category:Ready Player One Category:Mega Man Category:James Bond Category:OK K.O! Let's Be Heroes Category:Ben 10 Category:Ferris Bueller's Day Off Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle Category:Sherlock Category:Unikitty! Category:Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory Category:DC Comics